Reflexo
by Lady Murder
Summary: Akito buscava o dia em que finalmente reconheceria a pessoa que a olhava do espelho. #Desafiodos465


**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence.

 **Aviso:** Fanfic para o Desafio dos 465 com Srta. Abracadabra.

 **::**

 **Capítulo 1 - Cacos**

— O que você quer? – A voz fria e cortante fez Shigure sorrir. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, ainda com as mão apoiadas no chão, afim de encarar Akito melhor. – Não o chamei.

— Eu sei. Vim porque quis. – Akito o encarou por alguns segundos e, por fim, suspirou.

— Diga o que quer e vá logo embora.

— Minha presença a irrita tanto assim? Era um pouco diferente quando você era menor... – E no mesmo instante teve que se levantar, para não levar um tapa da matriarca. Ele deu um longo suspirou. – Não é nada demais. Apenas queria ver se estava tudo bem. Você ainda parece estar perturbada com tudo que anda acontecendo, e Kureno não está mais aqui, então... O que foi?

Shigure arqueou as sobrancelhas ao notar o, hora corado, hora raivoso, rosto de Akito, enquanto ela parecia se abraçar. Ela parecia assustada e claramente tremia. Era óbvio que o esforço de enfrentar o novo a amedrontava, era óbvio que _estar só_ a amedrontava. Era por isso que ele estava ali, não era? Porque por um momento ele sentiu o que era estar só, sentiu aquele grande, porém incômodo, amigo finalmente lhe dizer adeus e seguir o seu caminho em paz. Mas Akito sentira isso por treze vezes e por mais que Shigure tenha desejado isso por tantos e tantos anos, sentiu que não poderia simplesmente ignorar o sofrimento de quem alguém um dia fora um deus.

— Não é nada, só... só diga o que quer, por favor.

Aproximou-se da mesma. Quase, quase a abraçando, mas não ainda. Não ainda. Não até Akito estar completamente desintoxicada. Até estar livre das palavras do pai, da mãe, até estar livre de tudo o que ela repetia para si mesma todos os dias. Só poderia abraça-la realmente, como realmente deveria e queria, quando Akito parasse de tão obsessivamente buscar a companhia e amor de todos e olhasse apenas para ele. Como um dia olhou, tão puramente, quando eram apenas crianças.

— Eu lhe trouxe um presente. Um presente para comemorar a _separação_.

Num momento, Akito virou-se para ele completamente transtornada e no outro, suas unhas arranhavam o rosto de Shigure, num movimento tão rápido que ele mal pudera se mover.

— Eu o odeio. Odeio... Odeio tanto! – A cada palavra, suas unhas se cravavam mais na pele de Shigure, até que o mesmo estremeceu pela dor. – Quando eu penso... Quando eu penso que você seria... Eu sabia que você seria, dentre todos, o que me jogaria fora com a maior facilidade. Eu o odeio! Odeio tanto, tanto! – Ela continuou, ignorando os gemidos de dor do outro, ignorando que estava agindo como não queria nunca mais agir, mas ouvi-lo... ouvir _Shigure_ , logo _Shigure_ , comemorar tanto assim se livrar dela, comemorar a separação dela de todos os outros, _dele_ , como ela poderia, como ela iria...

Shigure então segurou-a pelo pulso, extremamente calmo, o que fazia a mente de Akito ferver.

— Quem, Akito, disse qualquer coisa sobre "jogá-la fora"? – Ele afastou a mão dela de seu rosto, mas falou sem olhar para a mesma, o que a permitiu ver, arrependida e corada, as marcas que deixara em sua bochecha.

— V-você... você disse que era um presente para comemorar a se-

— "Separação". Sim. Você finalmente é capaz de se separar da pessoa que seu pai queria que você fosse. Não estou falando de uma separação de uma maldição. Estou falando do fato de que você irá mudar para uma nova você. Então, em comemoração a isso, lhe dou um presente. – Akito encarou-o muda, os olhos ainda arregalados. Shigure, agora, porém, a encarava firmemente. – Parabéns. Boas-vindas à nova você.

Ainda com a mão no pulso da mulher, Shigure observou-a permanecer em silêncio. Mas não era o dia para isso. Não era o dia para deixar Akito fugir uma vez mais.

— Como você irá escolher viver a partir de agora, Akito? De agora em diante, como você pretende se reconciliar com todos?

— N... É problemático dizer qualquer coisa... – Ela falou, finalmente, desvencilhando-se de Shigure. O que ele pensava, afinal? Que ela teria coragem de falar com qualquer um da família? Que eles sequer queriam ouvi-la?

— Mas você está aqui, se preocupando em falar comigo. É uma honra.

— _É diferente!_ – Akito o interrompeu, gritando. – É... é diferente. Você é exatamente de quem eu mais... sempre... de quem eu tinha mais medo, porque sempre parecia que... Não, não parecia, eu sempre _sentia_ que você era o mais distante dentre todos. – A cada palavra, parecia que seu rosto estava mais e mais em chamas, ela não sabia porque estava o contando aquilo, mas _precisava_ dizer, ou não conseguiria prosseguir em nada. Shigure era o primeiro Sohma com quem ela precisava se resolver. Afundou o rosto em suas mãos fechadas em punho, num ato de desespero e vergonha, sentindo lágrimas inúteis molharem suas bochechas. – Você era quem era mais difícil de amarrar, de controlar... o único que não tinha medo de mim. Com maldição ou sem maldição, com ligação ou sem ligação, você foi o que mais se separou de mim.

— Se... se eu não tivesse me mantido calmo e não tivesse andado por aí, distante, eu poderia ter explodido. – Akito levantou o rosto de suas mãos e encarou Shigure, confusa, como sempre fazia quando Shigure falava com ela, como se não acreditasse. – Quando eu pensei que a tinha em minhas mãos, você esvoaçou para outras pessoas. Voou para longe de mim. – E nesse ponto todo o rosto do escritor se transformou. O ar irônico ainda estava lá, claro, mas por um momento Akito pôde ver toda a dor e mágoa que nunca vira, toda a ansiedade que ela causara, que _causava_ , em Shigure, e ao mesmo tempo toda a resignação do mesmo. – Traidora.

Ele sussurrou. E Akito quis beijá-lo, quis abraçá-lo, devorá-lo. Mas...

— Isso... Você fala de Kureno, mas você, você também, com...

— Eu sou infantil e injusto. Eu não quero ser machucado e quero estar isento de perdas. Eu _fujo_ disso, como você sempre tentou fugir. Se eu tenho alguém uma vez, eu não quero deixar que vá embora, que saia de minhas mãos. E eu não... não quero que nenhum outro a toque.

Shigure levantou uma das mãos sutilmente, fazendo menção de tocar Akito, mas ela estremeceu, assustou-se, e deu um passo para trás, encostando-se na parede, o rosto incrivelmente vermelho. Com um suspiro, Shigure sorriu. Era isso então. Akito não estava pronta.

— Eu entendo. Está correta. Se você não irá me aceitar, a hora para o fazê-lo é agora. É por causa de você, afinal, que aprendi a me comprometer um pouco. – Ainda sorrindo, virou-se para ir embora. – Você pode escapar agora, com antecedência.

— Ah... – Akito fez menção de pará-lo, mas ele a interrompeu, ainda de costas.

— Se você... Se você se aproximar de mim uma vez mais, eu entenderei o que você quer... Não acha?

Virou-se apenas para lhe dar um sorriso mais sincero, antes de sair do quarto.

::

Akito encarava o saco com o presente de Shigure há pouco mais de uma hora, sentada no chão de seu quarto, desde que ele havia ido. Vira o que tinha dentro, entendera a mensagem que ele queria passar, entendera o seu conselho e, além de tudo, achava que finalmente havia entendido o que Shigure _queria_.

O quimono era bonito. Preto e florido, exatamente o tipo que a faria parar por um momento e olhar em poucas vezes que ela andara por algumas lojas. Mas o que ela deveria fazer com ele, afinal? Ela não... era mais ela, certo? Nunca foi permitida ser, então que diferença faria agora? Shigure claramente estava a dizendo para, agora que tudo estava acabado, se permitir ser quem ela era, mas como ele podia ter tanta certeza que essa era a resposta? Além de tudo, aconselhara que ela falasse com todos e como ela poderia... como teria coragem após... após ser Akito. Não, não Akito. Após ser o _deus_ da lenda.

Virou o rosto e encarou-se por um momento no espelho do quarto. Passou a mão pela gola da camisa masculina, pelos cabelos curtos sempre cortados com precisão. Abraçou-se e viu o reflexo se abraçando. Estava ali a pessoa que Ren sempre quis que ela fosse, não estava? Um homem odioso e venenoso, que só conseguia conquistar ódio e uma lealdade forçada de todos. O deus que seu pai sempre dissera que ela era, para ser amada por todos, talvez nunca sequer existira. Ela tentara ser o que seu pai quisera, mas sempre estaria marcada pelo que Ren a tornara.

E talvez ela quisesse quebrar isso. Não existia mais maldição a prendê-la. Não era mais uma criança sob as ordens do desejo de Ren. E... afinal... _quem_ era Ren? Nunca fora sua mãe, não de verdade, então por que ficar presa aos seus desejos doentes e ciumentos?

Botou os cabelos atrás da orelha, sentindo as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos. Desabotoou lentamente sua blusa. Talvez Akito quisesse poder finalmente ser Akito. Talvez ela quisesse ouvir as palavras que Shigure lhe dissera quando crianças, mas agora como a mulher que ele vira em sonhos quando ela nascera. Talvez ela quisesse encarar a todos e conseguir lhes dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, _desculpar-se_ , mas não como o deus que lhe disseram que era, apenas como... Akito.

Tirou o quimono do pacote e olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Talvez ela quisesse olhar ali e ver no reflexo alguém que ela reconhecesse, dali em diante.

 **::**

 **N/A:** Eu não acredito que consegui escrever esse capítulo. O mundo ainda tem solução, minha gente. Mas anyway, consegui! E até curti, de certa forma? A parte de pôr os pontos de vista deles durante a conversa que tem no manga e tudo. ENFIM. Espero que alguém leia? E goste? Beijos e queijos.


End file.
